Sound of love
by Bruteforceisthebest
Summary: After the Chunin exam Orochimaru sends Kin to Konoha to kill Naruto. However what happens when she is no longer able to complete this mission. It permanently alters both her fate and the entire fate of Konoha. (Naruto x Kin)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone so I'm not really sure what made me want to write this all I know is that I really wanted to write it. I know this chapter might be a little short compared to some of the other things I usually write but I still hope that all of you enjoy it nonetheless. I also have another story idea that I might be posting over the weekend. So if you enjoy what I do then you may want to look for that as well.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **"Demon talking"**

 **'Demon thinking'**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

The blonde male known throughout Otogakure as a hero was currently waking from his slumber. The male stretched quietly and looked to his side to see a familiar female laying beside him. Her long black hair let down covered most of her back.

Naruto looked at the female and rose from his bed be careful not to disturb her. The blonde male then began to walk down a set of stairs. It was hard for the blonde not to imagine life without the female that was currently still asleep.

To think that at one point that the two had been enemies almost seemed impossible to him. Kin Tsuchi and soon to be Kin Uzumaki a female that a few years ago he barely knew anything about and had originally hated was now the love of his life. Someone that he would do anything for even at the cost of his own life.

When the blonde reached the bottom of the stairs he started to put on his usual attire. When he was fully dressed he walked out into the streets of Oto. However unknown to him a certain female that he thought was sleeping was following him. Naruto may have become the hero of Oto and achieved many things at a young age most wouldn't achieve in their lifetime but he was still Naruto.

Naruto was known for being a heavy sleeper. Kin knew this and took advantage of it. She had noticed how strange Naruto had been acting lately and followed behind him. As the blonde walked down the streets Kin carefully watched him from the roofs.

However, she was stopped as the blonde male walked into a building. Kin sighed seeing this and watched for the male to leave the building. A few minutes passed before Naruto finally exited the building. When the male did Kin noticed that the male had something that he was holding in his arms. Looking at the store that he had entered Kin saw that it was a flower store.

Kin then looked at what Naruto was carrying and saw that he was carrying some flowers. Kin grew a little curious seeing this and continued to follow the blonde male. She continued to follow the male. As she followed him she noticed that he was starting to walk outside of the village. Kin followed Naruto outside of Oto as he walked into the woods slightly.

Kin at this point was more than a little curious. However, her curiosity faded as she saw Naruto walk up to a rock. Kin could see that the rock had some engravings on it but couldn't make out what they said. "It's a been a while huh?" Naruto asked allowed as he walked up to the stone. When he reached the stone he looked at it for a moment before he knelt down.

"I know that you never really cared for things like this and as far as flowers go I don't know what your favorite is . . . or if you even had a favorite flower. I wish I knew more about you than what I do. I also wanted to say thank you. . . Thanks for giving up everything that day. . . Thank you for saving my life," Naruto said placing the flowers on the small grave in front of him.

Hearing this Kin then understood what had been bothering Naruto. She also knew who's grave he was at and why he had gone out of his way to visit it on today. "Happy birthday, Sasuke," Naruto said looking at the grave. The blonde then got up when he said this and began to walk back towards Oto. When Kin thought Naruto was far enough away that he wouldn't notice her she jumped down from the tree she had been hiding in and she also walked up to the grave.

When she did she didn't see much on the rock. She saw the name Sasuke Uchiha and the symbol that she recognized as his clan's symbol. "I didn't know you that well but I do know that you gave your life to save Naruto's. Thank you for that . . . I'd be lost without him," Kin said looking at the grave. She then started to walk towards Oto.

She walked back towards the house that she and Naruto shared. When she arrived she noticed that Naruto had already made his way back to their room. When she walked into the room she saw the blonde sitting on the bed that they shared. Kin walked up to him and sat down beside him. When she did Naruto looked at her and sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kin asked looking at the male in front of her.

"No, I've accepted that he's gone. It's just . . . it's a little hard to get used to is all," Naruto said looking at the female. Hearing this Kin leaned forward slightly and placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek. She then wrapped her arms around the male and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well when you are ready to talk about it I'll be here," Kin said looking at the male in front of her. Naruto smiled hearing this and looked at the female. Kin returned the males smile and the two laced their hands together. Naruto stared down at their hands and saw the rings that were on both his finger and Kin's finger.

"So any idea who all's coming to the wedding?" Naruto asked looking at the female in front of him.

"I have a list in the kitchen," Kin said looking at the Naruto. The blonde male leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the females lips.

"Let's get some more rest while we can. the others will be here soon and we won't have time to sleep when they do get here," Kin said looking at Naruto. The blonde nodded hearing this and the two began to lay next to each other. As the two lay next to each other Naruto began to think back on all the events that had led the two up to this point.

* * *

 **Alright well like I said I this chapter isn't as long as the others that I usually do but I hope that all of you still enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and like always if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright everyone I'm back and here with the second chapter. Now I did receive a few questions that I would like to answer. Most of them were about the same thing so I'll try to make this quick. Was the prologue how the story ended? Yes that is how the story ends. I don't want there to be any misunderstandings this chapter takes place years before the prologue. The other question is will everything be revealed? Like why Naruto is in Oto and why Sasuke is dead? Yes I plan to reveal everything in time and in future chapters. I don't plan to reveal everything from the beginning. Mainly because I think that takes away from the story. Also just a heads up the intro is probably really bad because I couldn't think of anything and this chapter may be a little short. Anyway I hope all of you enjoy it.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **"Demon talking"**

 **" _DEMON SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter 1: A chance**

* * *

Kin was just awaking from her defeat against Shikamaru. As she did she saw a figure in the corner of her room. From what she could tell the figure wasn't wearing a medical-nin uniform. Seeing this Kin was a little enraged to know that she had not only lost her match but also had someone watching her while she slept. "Who are you and what do you want?" Kin asked a little irritated by the figure that was in the room with her.

"I'm sure that you already know the answer to that," The male figure said as he stepped into the light. When he did Kin felt her heart stop seeing the figure in front of her. He had long black hair that had been tied into a ponytail and gray eyes. However, it was his eyes that made Kin so uneasy seeing that in the middle of his eyes that his pupils were slit down the middle of his eye.

"O-oh Orochimaru I didn't realize that it was you-" Kin began only to get cut off by Orochimaru.

"I'm sure you didn't listen Kin, I'm not going to waste either of our time. You failed me and I don't have room for weak shinobi in my village," Orochimaru said looking at the female. When he said this Kin once again felt her heart drop and looked at the male. "However, there is a way that you can redeem yourself," Orochimaru said looking at Kin

"R-really?" Kin asked looking at the male in front of her.

"Indeed, I thought about who your opponent was and took a few factors into account. When I did I realized that you may still be of use to me. All you have to do is one thing," Orochimaru said looking at Kin.

"Of course what is it?" Kin asked looking at Orochimaru.

"You see while I was in the forest of death I found out something rather interesting. You see there's a boy named Naruto Uzumaki that I feel could cause some problems for me later on. I want you to make sure that he doesn't by eliminating him," Orochimaru said looking at Kin. When he said this Kin nodded and Orochimaru smiled and began to walk out of the room. However, the male stopped just before he reached the door and looked at the female that at the moment was still in bed. "Oh, and I'm sure this goes without saying but I will not tolerate failure a second time," Orochimaru said giving Kin a serious stare.

"Of course Orochimaru," Kin said averting her eyes from the male in front of her.

"I wouldn't be so down about this, after all, I'm giving you a chance, that's more than what I can say for Zaku," Orochimaru said staring at Kin. When the female heard this she became a little more nervous and watched as the male walked out of the room. When the male had finally left the room Kin let out a sigh of relief.

Kin then started to rub her head still feeling a slight pain from earlier. 'Okay, so all I have to do is kill Naruto Uzumaki. It can't be that hard right? Although if he was watching me fight during the chunin exams it might make things a bit more difficult but it's nothing I can't handle,' Kin thought as she stood up from the bed she was in. As she did she felt a slight headache and held her head.

Kin then walked out of the room she was in and onto the streets of Konoha. 'They must have brought me here when I got knocked unconscious. I guess I shouldn't be surprised I'm a shinobi from another village after all,' The female thought as she began to walk through the streets. 'The hardest part of killing this Naruto person is going to be trying to find him,' The female thought as she began to walk down the streets of Konoha.

"Ayame, can you take this to Naruto's house?" Kin heard a male voice say. When she heard this she turned towards the sound of the voice and saw an elderly male inside a small Ramen shop talking to a young female.

"Is he not going to come and get it?" Ayame asked looking at the elderly figure in front of her.

"I don't think so, he dropped by earlier today and asked if we could have it delivered to his house. He's already given us the Ryo we need so I figured it wouldn't be to much trouble for our number one customer," Kin heard the male say. When he said this the female nodded and took the small bag from the male in front of her and began to walk down the streets. Kin smiled hearing this and began to follow the female from a distance.

'Maybe this won't be as difficult as I originally thought,' Kin thought to herself as she followed Ayame.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a bit short but it's all I could really do with this chapter. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and like usual please let me know what you think of the story and like always if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


End file.
